He'd Kill It
by Dewy - 2 JBFA WINS
Summary: Boredom turns into an argument. The argument turns into a joke; a bet. The bet causes a little more havoc than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**HE'D KILL IT**

_Boredom turns into an argument. The argument turns into a joke; a bet. The bet causes a little more havoc than they bargained for._

* * *

"Nah," Jack laughed, "Never."

"He would, wouldn't he, Race?" Skittery looked over at him, grinning.

Race, who hadn't been listening, looked up. "Yeah, he would."

Skittery sneered at Jack. "See? Even Race said so, and he knows you better than any of us, Jack!"

"He don't know what he's talking about," Jack answered casually, lighting a cigarette.

"Sure he does," Blink began.

"Sure, Blink, sure," Jack replied sarcastically.

"You know it," Blink added.

"Ask Mush," Race started, still oblivious to what they were talking about, "He'll know."

"Mush?" Jack let out a snort. "He'd never. Come on, Race, you know that!"

Race pursed his lips, looked to the left a second, and looked back to Jack. "Yeah, well, you're right."

"You know you would," Blink smiled coyly.

"I said I wouldn't," Jack held, cigarette in hand.

Race took Jack's cigarette and helped himself to a drag of it, without a complaint from Jack.

"Humor me, Jack," Skittery replied, "And say you would."

"_I _would," Blink teased, sending a ripple of laughter through the group.

"Course you would, stupid," Skittery narrowed his eyes, "That's why you're on my side!"

"All right, Jack, how long do you think you'd last then, huh?" Blink laughed, "You think you'd keep it ten years?"

"Ten years? He wouldn't last one week!" Skittery spat.

"Would too," Jack replied, still calm.

"Well we ain't so sure," Skittery responded.

"Race, what do you think?" Jack asked, nudging his friend.

"He already said you would!" Blink laughed, butting in.

Jack sighed and raised his eyebrows to Race. "Yeah?"

"I don't know," Race replied, not caring.

"Racetrack! Pick a side! You're either with Jack, or with us!" Blink said.

"Well, uh," Race started.

"Jack knows our side's better," Blink teased.

"That's no fair," Jack said, collected, "You're ganging up on me!"

"Are not," Blink's eyebrows furrowed, "Race is on your side!"

"Race doesn't know what we're talking about!" Jack replied loudly, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Three sets of eyes turned to Race. He looked at each boy, and sighed. "I don't."

"Well, good. If he knew, he would'a picked our side," Skittery muttered to Blink. He turned to Jack. "You do know him better than anyone else here."

"Who denied it?" Jack replied, raising his eyebrows. He smacked Race roughly. "We're chum."

"What were you guys talking about, huh?" Race looked to Jack, then to Skittery and Blink.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but a look from Skittery shushed him. "Nothing of importance, Race. Stupid kid stuff."

"Why were you talking about kid stuff?"

"That's why it's nothing of importance," Skittery insisted, folding his arms across his chest.

"You should'a been listening, anyway," Blink threw in.

"You know what? Forget it," Race got up, brushed off his pants and walked toward the steps. "We gotta get to class anyway." He stomped down the steps to the third floor of the lodging house, where the school teacher had already begun instructing.

The three boys stared after him, listening to his noisy footsteps down the stairwell.

"He'd kill it," Jack muttered.

"We gotta get Race a dog," Skittery whispered, a wide grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Yay! I wrote for Newsies! No, I didn't fall out of the Newsies fandom, friends. I have just started writing for Jonas Brothers too. Odd mix, huh? I'm thinking of writing about Newsies meet JB. I think that would be beyond fun!

I really like this. It will be continued! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this. I'd love if you reviewed! And drop me a PM and say hi! I don't bite :D

Loves,

Dewy.


	2. Chapter 2

HE'D KILL IT

**HE'D KILL IT**

_Boredom turns into an argument. The argument turns into a joke; a bet. The bet causes a little more havoc than they bargained for._

"Where the hell," Blink whispered harshly, "Am I gonna get a pup?"

"Just as easy as getting a grown one," Jack replied, "It'd just be more entertaining if he had to deal with it shitting everywhere."

"Yeah, Blink, it'd be better to get him a pup," Skittery agreed.

"Well, do _you _want to find one, Skitts? Jack?" Blink shot back, "Where does one _find _a pup, anyway? It's not like dogs litter the streets or something!"

"Litter! That's it, Blink," Skittery replied, "You gotta find someone with a bitch that has a litter of little ones."

"How am I gonna get it?" Blink replied dryly.

"Just take it. Lure it away or something with food," Jack suggested, "Or pick it up, and, _here's an idea_, RUN!"

"Stop mocking me," Blink spat.

Jack laughed. Skittery sat up. "Look, boys, we gotta work together on this, okay? We're never gonna get a pup if we don't work together on this."

"He's right," Jack sat back into his chair, "He's right, Blink."

"Yeah, so what?"

Jack smiled over at Skittery. "Now, _you're _usually the guy with a bad mood."

Hatred flashed through Blink's eyes. "Cut the shit, Jack."

Jack's eyes brightened with amusement.

"Well, back on track," Skittery murmured, "Who looks the most presentable?"

Blink pointed to Jack glumly.

"What? _Me_?" Jack replied to the gesture, "No! You, Skittery!"

"Think I'm a queer in this pink shirt," Skitts complained, "Nah, you do it."

"Look at me! I'm a mess!" Jack replied, wiping off his spotless pants.

"Heh," Blink answered his cry.

"Well, fine," Jack sputtered, "What do I have to do?"

"Just have to steal the pup, that easy. We could let Snitch in on this and ask him to do it for us instead—"

"No, don't tell nobody, yet," Blink said, shaking his head, "Don't want Race to hear accidentally."

"Well, fine. Jack, you're gonna have to get close to some old skirt that has a pup. Then just stuff it in your shirt and run," Skittery explained.

"I don't know any old skirts with pups," Jack exclaimed.

"Well, we don't neither!" Skittery replied.

"Where are we gonna find an old skirt with pups?"

"EXACTLY!" Blink almost yelled, "We're going in circles. This is _exactly _where we started an hour ago!"

Skittery and Jack stared at him blankly.

"Where we're getting the pup," Blink explained half-heartedly.

"Well, maybe David knows an old skirt with pups," Jack suggested, "His mother might know some lady from work."

"Sarah might know an old skirt, too," Blink added.

Skittery slapped his thigh. "Well, now we gotta tell David!"

"Well, we don't _have _to tell David," Jack replied, "I could tell Sarah directly, who's she gonna tell? And she could ask her mother because 'a friend wants a pup.'"

"Genius," Skittery muttered sarcastically.

"How else are we gonna get one, Skittery?" Jack rebutted.

"Fine, tell Sarah. But it's just 'a friend,' got it?" Blink commanded.

"I got it," Jack reminded.

"We're missing class," Skittery said softly.

"We can't go in now. It's been a while," Jack replied.

"What'll we tell Race?" Blink asked Skittery.

"We was just talking, that's all," he answered, "We was just talking."

* * *

**Yay! More of He'd Kill It! I had written JB too much and I needed a Newsies break! So, here it is! The much anticipated (well to me) second chapter!**

**I'm sorry for language. Newsies just curse. That's the way it goes.**

**Please review! And go ahead and send a PM and say hi if you'd like.**

**Loves,**

**Dewy.**


End file.
